


The Eye of the Beholder

by dontbeeshy



Series: Premiers Baisers [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Really Insecure Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbeeshy/pseuds/dontbeeshy
Summary: What would have happened if Manon hadn't shown up that night? Maybe Lucas and Eliott would have learned a bit more about each other's bodies and souls.





	The Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> we all got frustrated when Manon showed up during that scene. so I tried to arrange things...

In the darkness of the night, Eliott’s eyes looked more grey than blue, Lucas noticed. A nice, calming grey. He couldn’t look away, for it seemed to him that Eliott could disappear at any second now that they had reached the apartment.

“So that’s where we say good night then.”

But selfishly, Lucas didn’t want their nightly adventure to end there. All through the night, he had been putting the pieces of the puzzle together: Eliott, Lucille, his own girlfriend Chloe, the way the two boys had practically made out with their eyes on the dancefloor, those last comments about Eliott being open for a new relationship. The whole evening had been building up to something and Lucas just couldn’t bring himself to stop things there. So in a desperate move, he asked.

“Do you, maybe, want to come in?”

The other boy smiled softly. “I’d love to.”

One joint later, Lucas was already more relaxed and less overwhelmed by his thoughts. The two boys were sitting on Lucas’ bed, backs against the wall and questions on the tip of their tongues.

“Why don’t you live with your parents?”

“It’s complicated.” Lucas muttered. “Why haven’t you broken up with Lucille if you want to?”

“It’s complicated.”

“We’re not really good at this, are we?”

Silence. A silence of mutual understanding more than an awkward one. Both boys had their own secrets and despite their instant connection, they had only known each other for a couple weeks.

“Let’s start over.” Lucas said, facing the other boy. “I don’t live with my parents because my dad left and my mom is not in a good position to take care of me right now.” He blurted out, surprising himself for being so honest.

“I’m staying with Lucille because she is safe. I know her and she knows me. We’ve been together for so long, I was quite scared to live without her and meet someone else.”

Lucas noticed the past tense but he didn’t say a thing. “Is this how we get to know each other? By sharing our deepest secrets?”

“I guess sharing secrets is how you build a relationship.” Eliott said with a calm voice . “This way, you understand how the other person works, why they react the way the do, what really matters to them. It’s all in the little things.”

Lucas noticed Eliott’s finger slightly scratching onto his own skin out of anxiety. Mechanically, he took Eliott’s hand in his own, hoping to calm the other boy down. With his thumbs, he drew patterns swirling around Eliott's knuckles.

“I feel like I can tell you everything.” Lucas whispered. “Which is weird. I barely know you.”

“Sometimes it’s easier to talk to people you don’t know much.”

Eliott made it feel so simple. But most of all, he made him feel safe. He felt strangely as if time had stop its course to let them share a piece of infinity together. He couldn’t even picture the sun rising again. This night was a safe place in time and he didn’t want to leave it, so he chose not to waste it.

“I feel like I don’t belong anywhere.”

“I’m constantly running away from my problems.” Eliott confessed, holding Lucas’ stare.

“I made my best friend and his girlfriend broke up on purpose.”

“I tried to kiss one of my friends when I was drunk and it destroyed our friendship.”

“I’m afraid of the dark.”

“I can’t swim, I’m too scared of water.”

“My mother is sick, I think.”

“I’m sick too. But it’s okay.”

“I don’t like Chloe. I mean, not the way I should.”

“It makes me happy that you don’t like Chloe, but I know it’s cruel.”

“I hate my nose.”

“Your nose?”

Lucas laughed. “From all the things I said, my _nose_ is what caught your attention?”

“I mean, I don’t see why you hate it.”

“But it’s just so big.” Lucas whined. “It’s not gracious at all. It annoys me to see it in the mirror. I know that beauty is subjective and all that jazz, but I hate it.”

“Maybe it’s because you’ve never looked at it the right way.” Eliott hinted.

Lucas scoffed. “What does that even mean?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then close your eyes.”

Lucas raised an eyebrow in confusion, but obeyed. He shivered when he felt Eliott’s fingers touch his cheeks.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.”

“It’s fine.” he breathed out. “They’re just a bit cold.”

In a religious silence, Eliott’s fingers mapped out his face, digging valleys onto his jaw and climbing the mountains of his brows. Finally, with the tip of his index, he drew a thin line down Lucas’ nose.

“You are so tense.” he noticed. “What are you so scared of?”

“I’m scared of tomorrow.” Lucas muttered. “I’m scared that you’ll go back to Lucille as if tonight had never happened.

“I see. Do you know what I’m scared of?”

Lucas shook his head slowly. He felt Eliott getting even closer and, suddenly, a kiss on his forehead. A soft one, barely from the tip of the lips.

“I’m scared of everything, Lucas.”

As his lips trailed down Lucas’ nose, following the path his fingers had drawn, he whispered a few more secrets.

“I’m scared of myself, because I can’t control my feelings.”

Kiss.

“I’m scared of us, because I don’t know where we’re heading and it’s too late to go back now.”

Kiss.

“I”m scared of you, because you could break my heart at any moment.”

Kiss.

“I’m scared of your heart, because I don’t know if you like me as much as I like you.”

A final kiss on the tip of Lucas’ nose.

When Lucas opened his eyes again, dark blue iris met his own, and he wasn’t planning on letting them look away. He grabbed Eliott’s face with both hands and crushed their lips together, throwing all their fears out the window.

In the light of the morning sun, Eliott’s eyes looked more green than blue. A malicious and vivid green. It reminded Lucas of spring. He saw his own reflection in those eyes. For once, he felt beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a kudo and i'll publish soon...!


End file.
